Premonitions
by MorinozukaOotori
Summary: All people have dreams. Don't They? Nightmares are nightmares,and dreams are just dreams. Except our dreams aren't normal.


**Hiiii! So uh, er, Hi. I guess this is our new fanfiction, You may know us as xchihiro or HopesYetUntold, Were sharing an account. My name is Cassidy, known as xchihiro, HopesYetUntold is Liezel, So Yeah. In Real Life, We are related. So Uh Yeaaa. **

**Disclamer****: We will be taking turns with chapter by chapter, So I will be going in Chihiro's POV, and She will be going in Haruhi's POV. Here's Chapter One.**

**A/N **_character's thoughts _

It's happening again.

I feel myself walking through a hallway. Where Am I? I look around, This place doesn't seem familiar. I look both sides in the hallway, Where could my sister be? I start running farther and deeper into the hallway. I find doors, but their locked. I run to each and every other door, Locked. Finally, I find a door that wasn't locked. I swing open the door quietly, eager to find my sister. I once again look around the room curiously. I feel myself trip on something, making fall- head first. I hear myself letting out a whimper, I sit up, and look up at the desk. It looks like an office desk. Am I in some kind of office or something? I stand up, In front of me, a vase, with _lilles_. No! Lillies mean death. What could this all mean?! I crumble down to the floor, hiding my face in my knees. Don't Worry, Just be calm, This will be all over soon . . .

After a few minutes of trying to calm down, I look up. I'm not in the office anymore. Waves crash against rocks, I feel the ocean breeze blowing right into me. In the Beach? Why? Suddenly I feel myself being dragged towards the ocean. No! What the heck is happening!? I see a dark figure walking up the shore. Right Away, I know it's a guy. But he's holding something, But What? I slightly lean foward to see what he's holding. He's holding a bunch of tulips. _Haruhi always told me that Tulips mean love. But who is that guy? _

"Don't run away from me, Chihiro. . ." The guy says.

I want to scream, but I can't. The guy is in front of me now, the boquet of tulips fall right onto my lap. I look up at the guy, But I can't see his face. _Blackout. _

xXxXxXx

I wake up, whimpering. I look around, Haruhi is still asleep. I shut my eyes tight, as my stomach begins to bubble. I think I'm going to puke, I run into the bathroom, puking into the sink. Why am I acting like this? I look up at the mirror, My eyes are red, I look so tired. There's still some puke goo lying on my chin, I wipe it off, then I wash my hands. After doing that, I crumble to the ground, laying my head on the ceramic tile wall. All I need right now is a bath. I undress, and I walk into the shower, trying to calm myself down from the nightmare I just had.

After my shower, I walk out of the bathroom, and I look over at my sister, She's still sleeping. I don't want to bother her, But it's a school day. I glance over at the clock. Only 5:30 in the morning. I have two hours, until I really have to wake up. I hop into bed, and I sleep my troubles away.

**Haruhi's POV**

Geez. Where am I now?

It's such a familiar looking place. So why am I lost? I feel myself walking through countless hallways, I feel lost. But at the same time I KNOW I've been here before. I look around the hallway, expecting to see my sister beside me. Where is she? Maybe she's down the hallway. I run to the nearest door. _Locked._ I try the next one, _locked._ _Shoot!_ I try the next few only to come up with more locked doors.

_Stay rational Haruhi. Keep yourself calm, Chi's probably in the next room waiting for me. Maybe it's another one of those pranks._ I thought.

I try the next door. _Finally!_ I look around the room, stepping a litte further in. The door shuts behind me._ Crap_. I take another look at my surroundings, it looks like an

office. A fancy one too. I step torwards the desk. the chair is turned around so I can't see who's sitting.

"Chi?"

The chair turns around to reveal,_ Who?_ I can't see anything but an arm, pushing a bouquet torwards me. _Shit. _They're lillies. Death flowers.

I back away slowly. Until I could feel the wall behind me.

**CRASH**

I flinch at the sound. _Oh crud! I didn't know there would be a thunderstorm TODAY!_

I curl myself into a ball, oblivious to the fact that the strange person is slowly walking torwards me.

The crashing of thunder soon gives way to the sound of water. Like waves hitting the shore. I raise my head a little to look at the source of sound.

I gasp. I'm no longer in the office. I'm at the beach. I sit up as another boquet falls into my lap.

_Tulips?_

First death flowers. Now someone loves me? This can't be. I look up to see who has come. A glint.

**Blackout.**

xXxXxXxXx

I woke up panting. A wave of pain headed straight to my head.

"Ugh," I groan. I look over to Chihiro Fujioka. My younger sister by about a second. I notice her turn over. I wonder what she dreamed. She gets up holding her stomach and I hear her throw up.

I think about getting up to help her, then she walks back into the room. She hops onto the bed and she quickly falls asleep. I get up quietly and walk to the bathroom. I seriously need some asprin or something. I look at myself in the mirror. Me. Haruhi Fujioka. I seriously hope that, that dream is nothing. It always happens to us. Maybe Grandpa Kamaji was right. We must be the chosen ones.

I glance over at the clock, 6:30. I walk out of the bathroom, and gently shake my sister awake.

"Chi, Wake Up."

"But . . .Sleepy . . .Feel Sick . . ."

"It's Time for school, GET UP."

"UGH!"

Chihiro sits up, tying her hair back, getting out of bed, rushing into the closet. I shake my head and go to follow her.

I look over to my bedside table. A picture of our mother and grandpa, right before she died. I sigh and walk into the closet.

"Shouldn't you be more excited?" my sister asks.

"About what?"

"It's the first day of our second year of highschool!"

I stare at her for a while. "Oh my gosh!" I start moving faster. "Okay hurry! I wanna get to my schedule before Jerrica can get to it again!"

I yelled, remembering how my stepsister had previously given me the wrong schedule. I had ended up taking advanced Yiddish, which in fact is a very interesting language.

**Chihiro's POV**

I laugh to myself as I watch my sister zoom around the room. I grab my uniform and I begin to change into it. After I finish, My sister is already outside of the closet. As I exit the closet, I look at my sister funny, While she was busy grabbing her pencils and such.

I laugh, "I wouldn't rush if I were you."

"Hm, Why?" she said, throwing paper's across the room.

"Because I wouldn't wear my bra on top of my uniform."

Haruhi gave me a funny look as she stuffed her pencil case into her backpack.

"Haha, Very Funny, Chi."

"Uh, Really."

Haruhi looked at herself, She really was wearing her bra on top of her uniform. She gasps, and smacks her forhead, and storms off into the bathroom changing.

She walked out, looking grumpy. I giggled, and she rolled her eyes and continued to stuff things into her backpack. Meanwhile, down at the main-house where, Father, Step-Mother, Clarisse, & Jerrica live.

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY! Do I look beautiful?"

"Y-Yes, Dear, You Do."

I look down from our tower window. Technically, She just pulled the plaid skirt a little higher, and she un-buttoned the first two buttons of her white blouse. She was wearing a horrible tie, too.

I laugh to myself, and throw my backpack over my shoulder, and call over my sister to see what was going on at the main house.

"Oh My God, Clarisse, is so stupid."

"Ya Think?" I laugh.

Haruhi rolls her eyes, and grabs her backpack. We both exit through the back entrance of our tower.

"See You Later, House!"

Our Technologic Computerized House named House, laughed.

"See You Girls Later."

I shut the door quietly.

"What car do you want to use?" I ask my sister.

"There's only one car we can use right now."

"Hm, Which car is that?"

"The car that our dear step-sisters don't want to take."

I laugh, and I look over to the most coolest car in the parking lot. We walk over to the car, and I hop into the drivers seat.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Always."

I start the car and pull out, and start driving to Ouran Academy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**xChihiro's A/N: Yeah That was chapter one, Hoped you liked it. xD **

**HopesyYetUntold's A/N: Uh yeah, if the character's seem a little OOC tell us. I don't really care though, just to let you know.**

**Uh, the character's had to be changed to fit the story and as the homepage of FF. net say, "Unleash your imagination!"**

Jerrica: Step-sister

Clarisse: step-sister

Chihiro: From Spirited Away.

Grandpa Kamaji: Spirited Away. Wil be making a few apperances.

House: The super computerized well, computer installed into the tower Haruhi and Chihiro live in. "He" is like a guardian to them.

Everyone else is from OHSHC

**Don't own obviously.** --- some kind of lame disclaimer.

The dad is not Ranka-san from OHSHC he is based off of Mr. Suoh & Chihiro's dad, though not as big. Think of him like a Mr. Suoh, turned wrong, kinda.

More insight into Family drama later.

For this story, Haruhi and Chihiro are rich. Think a company that is neck to neck with the Ootori's.

**k bye:**


End file.
